koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bu Zhi
Bu Zhi (步騭, onyomi: Ho Shitsu) is a Wu scholar who served as one of Sun Quan's advisers. He originally lived in poverty before achieving success through battle and politics. Role in Games Although Bu Zhi does not appear in the Dynasty Warriors series, he is mentioned in Lianshi's biography as well as in the quiz section of Conquest Mode from Dynasty Warriors 7. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms series rates him as a decent officer with above average stats in every field except war. Historical Information Bu Zhi (180-247), style name: Zishan (子山), originally came from Huaiyin in Linhuai Commandery before finding refuge in the Southlands. Left without any form of support, he made a living as a melon farmer in Kuaiji together with Wei Jing of Guangling, a young man he befriended. They both labored the fields by day and studied the classics at night. One day, the two of them visited their landlord Jiao Zhengqiang in hopes of gaining protection from the latter's unruly retainers. When their lord proved to be a bad host, Wei Jing became indignant while Bu Zhi was unaffected. When Wei Jing inquired to his friend's stoic behavior, Bu Zhi reasoned that their lowly status merely matched the austere treatment they had received. After Sun Quan inherited Jiangdong from his elder brother Sun Ce, Bu Zhi was beckoned to the former's side and given the position of secretary. He took on the responsibilities of handling administrative affairs for one year before resigning due to illness. Upon recovering, he spent his time traveling around Jiangdong alongside his colleagues Zhuge Jin and Yan Jun. He soon returned to Sun Quan in 210 and earned many titles and achievements during his tenure as an official of Wu. Among the privileges granted to him was the authority to execute lower ranked officers without court approval. Upon Bu Zhi's arrival in the city of Cangwu, he requested a meeting with Grand Administrator Wu Ju who secretly sought to incite trouble. Sensing this, Bu Zhi used his authority to behead Wu Ju at a banquet in front of the attending officers. This incident caused many lords in the south to fear him including the influential Shi Xie who had his men pledge loyalty to Sun Quan. Others soon followed and Bu Zhi repaid their defection with amnesty while taking Wu Ju's troops as his own. Thus the Southlands were finally consolidated under one rule. When Liu Bei declared war against Sun Quan in 220, Bu Zhi was given the task of leading ten thousand volunteer troops from Jiao Province to Yiyang while Lu Dai took over his previous position. When the Shu army lost against Lu Xun's tactics, Bu Zhi went on to quell the Wuling barbarians who were previously bribed by Liu Bei to revolt. For his role in maintaining order, he received numerous promotions and was admired by many including the Crown Prince Sun Deng. In his later years, he was actively involved in the crown prince succession crisis between Sun Ba and Sun He. Although he supported Sun Ba as the true successor of Sun Quan, circumstances eventually led to Sun Ba's forced suicide and his exile from Jianye. He was transferred to Xiling where he established a strong base for his family. Bu Zhi also had a hand in exposing a corrupt official named Lu Yi who incriminated others for personal gain. He sent a letter to Sun Quan describing the effects and consequences of the situation which convinced the latter to have Lu Yi executed. Afterwards, he made efforts to exonerate those who were framed. In the year 246, Bu Zhi was summoned back to Jianye where he took Lu Xun's place as chancellor. He succumbed to illness two years later and his sons succeeded him. But when his younger son Bu Chan defected to Jin, Lu Kang retaliated by having most of the Bu clan exterminated, leaving only Bu Xuan's family alive. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel has Bu Zhi appear in chapter 43 where he and the other scholars of Wu debate with Liu Bei's strategist Zhuge Liang over surrendering to Cao Cao. One by one, all of them are rendered speechless by their opponent who counters each argument flawlessly. They then proceed to take up this issue with Zhou Yu who initially agrees to their stance only to change his mind after a council meeting with Zhuge Liang and Lu Su. When the conflict between Wu and Wei reaches an impasse at Ruxukou, Bu Zhi is deployed by Sun Quan to form a truce with Cao Cao. After relaying the message, both forces agree to withdraw back to their respective domains. Bu Zhi is also present during the Wu council's discussion regarding Guan Yu's hold on Jingzhou. He convinces his lord to collaborate with Wei in hopes of gaining their territory back. But when Guan Yu dies as a result, he then suggests making peace with Liu Bei only for it to fail. Bu Zhi is among those who feel apprehensive towards Lu Xun taking command of the Wu army. Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Characters